Blue Birds
by Lucie F
Summary: FICHAS ABERTAS! Era uma vez uma lenda aonde o amor vêm e vai junto com os crimes feitos por demônios de verdade e romances de colegial. Elas queriam ter a sua própria história. Eles queriam experimentar coisas novas.
1. Chapter 1

**A****utora: ****L**uciana **F**ernandes

**G****ênero: **Romance, suspense, mistério, drama, comédia e intrigas. Universo Alternativo, OCC.

**T****ramas ****P****rincipais:**

**S**w**e**e**t R**e**v**e**n**g**e (**Ino**&**Gaara**): **Ino Yamanaka _era _**A** poderosa aos olhos de todos de sua escola, onde ela era a Ice Queen. Odiada e adorada, fofocada nos tablóides e muito falada na mídia por seus variados namorados e por sua fortuna milionária no futuro. As coisas mudam quando ela recebe um misterioso batom que muda de cor sem ajuda alguma, com um recado que ele seria do Inferno. Não acreditando, Ino guarda-o no porão e não percebe que o mesmo exala um espírito maligno que chega a invadir o corpo de seu namorado, Gaara no Sabaku, por quem está **realmente** apaixonada. No dia seguinte, Ino têm que enfrentar o término de seu namoro com o cara, por culpa de uma repetina mudança de comportamento nele, passando de gentil a sedutor. E, estranhamente, ele desempenha o papel _muito_ bem.

Aborrecida com a _`coincidência´_, a poderosa resolve rebater fogo com fogo. Usa o batom que lhe dá o poder de mudar qualquer tempo (presente, passado e futuro), fazendo-se a editora-chefe do jornal escolar aonde trabalha Gaara.

_Ao entrar na sala com um olhar de vitoriosa e um estranho sorriso de orgulho que atraiam a atenção de todos (inclusive de seu alvo), ela não poderia duvidar mais. O plano estava detalhadamente feito e refeito em sua mente, com todos os preparativos para o checkmate final. Gaara não escaparia de sua derrota, o que fez Ino dar uma risadinha irônica para si mesma._

_O que ela poderia fazer? Vinganças são doces aos seus ouvidos, apenas isso lhe importava. E ela poderia fazer __**tudo**__ agora._

_Ah sim. _

_Como__ ela podia!_

**S**u**d**d**e**n**l**y **B**e**l**o**v**e**d** **(**Sakura**&**Sasuke Sai!**): **Ela nunca sabia que a sua vida poderia ganhar mais sentido em um momento mais inesperado de sua vida. _Como não acontecessem tantas coisas anormais na sua rotina_. Sakura Haruno, a representante de classe e auto-proclamada melhor amiga de 90% de toda a sala, não era o que parecia. Aos olhos de todos, ela era bonita, amável, quase-perfeita, querida e com uma amizade invejável só de olhar. Isto é, aos olhos **das pessoas de seu redor**.

Como uma cebola, Sakura era algo inimaginável por dentro: Seu pai chega tardiamente em casa e mal participa das atividades de suas três irmãs. A sua mãe sofre de leucemia e está internada no hospital desde que a irmã mais nova de Sakura, Suzuka, completou seis anos. Sempre que está dentro de casa e com a cara nos livros, a garota só pensa em uma maneira de transformar a situação em uma boa e sempre reza todos os dias por causa disso.

Em uma dessas noites, uma _Dreamer Angel _se atrapalha ao realizar esse pedido e sob os olhos atentos de um dos _Hell Knights_, que rapidamente conta a novidade para Sasuke Uchiha – um dos filhos (descendentes) e príncipes do Reino do Inferno. Ele não liga. Só que um certo _Dark Angel _chamado Sai consegue a informação.

No outro dia, Sakura encontra algo que pode mudar a sua vida: há dois rapazes esbeltos e enigmáticos que estão à espera do papel do par da futura garota do novo musical da escola. Um assassinato ocorre, para variar, fazendo que ela seja nova garota do momento.

E como toda garota do momento, ela _tinha_ que ter o seu príncipe encantado.

Só que...

Qual dos dois seria o seu **verdadeiro** príncipe – que não são quase nem um pouco parecidos com um – de sua história real?

_Eu não conseguia acreditar. Com os olhos de águia de meu pai naquele dia, mal podia acreditar quando eu vi os olhos de ônix olhando sob o meu corpo de camisola e sorrindo graciosamente para me ruborizar. Não poderia culpá-lo. Eu estava berrando aos berros por causa de meus recentes pesadelos que me fazem semanas sem dormir por estar sozinha no escuro e por haver entrado no funeral naquele dia. Foi trágico, sei. _

_Mas Sasuke Uchiha no meu quarto na maior cara-de-pau e dizendo que eu parecia um demônio quando dormia? Hum, há alguma coisa que me incomoda. Porquê ele não desaparece de uma vez, se isso for um sonho?_

_Demoro um tempo para me ligar._

_Aquilo não era um sonho._

_Era apenas a realidade._

_A __**cruel**__ realidade, para ser sincera._

_Arregalo os meus olhos e rapidamente me levanto na minha cama de lençóis brancos e o olho com as pálpebras cerradas entre si, tentando agüentar para não dormir ali mesmo ou gritar nos ouvidos dele sobre o quanto ignorante ele estava sendo ao fazê-la com os olhos quase vermelhos. Eu queria dormir. Eu pensava em dormir. Eu PRECISAVA dormir!_

_Apesar de ele estar muito gato em seu smoking. Tenho que admitir. _

_-- É básico: apenas finja que eu não estou aqui e sonhe com os anjos, princesa. – ele disse, um sorriso simples estampado maliciosamente em seu rosto. _

_Eu pego uma almofada e a jogo na cara dele. Não queria conversa nenhuma. Queria apenas dormir para acordar cedo para os ensaios._

_-- Ahhh, sei. Isso seria fácil. – digo, irônica. – Para você, obviamente. – eu completo, fazendo um clak na minha boca com a língua. Não queria ser oferecida e nem nada. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem que ele tem uma lista de mil ex-namoradas. E não queria ser piranha e nem nada. _

_Então, porquê ele ainda está aqui?_

_-- Sim. Isso é fácil. – confessou ele, rindo._

_Idiota._

_-- Então, faria o agradável favor de... – levanto a minha mão e a fecho em um punho. Meus olhos estão em chamas. – DEIXA DE ME OLHAR COMO ME COMESSE AQUI MESMO E SAIA DAQUI LOGO, IDIOTA! – eu estava indo na direção dele, quando ele pegou as minhas mãos e eu me vi sentada em seu colo. Virei um pimentão repentinamente ao sentir os seus músculos tonificados. _

_Ele sorri, vitorioso e orgulhoso._

_Mordo o meu lábio inferior. _

_Maldito seja. Mil vezes maldito!_

_-- Sasuke-kun, por faavoooor! – eu disse, desesperada e suplicando incansavelmente._

_Para a minha sorte, alguém vinha ao meu socorro:_

_-- O que você dois estão fazendo? – então perguntou Sai com um olhar nada agradável._

_Ele estava muito..._

_**Irado?!**_

**A**l**w**a**y**s** H**o**t (**Neji**&**Tenten**): **Eles se conheciam desde que a antiga garotinha lhe ofereceu uma rosa quando o pai do garoto morreu, como Tenten era a filha mais velha do antigo jardineiro de um dos cemitérios de Tokyo. Agora, eles não são nem tão amigos. Muito menos falam algo mais de um simples alô ou adeus, como Tenten Okamura e Neji Hyuuga são rivais oficiais quando ambos disputam a mesma coisa: o prêmio de um tipo de um secreto jogo de azar para adolescentes, em total de dois milhões de reais. Ela era sempre competitiva e tinha a sorte como aliada. Ele era sempre aspirante à sua própria independência e era muito mais inteligente. Entretanto, crimes e mistérios podem fazer os dois jogadores em uma atmosfera mais quente do que antes. Algo_ muito_ superior de uma simples parceria. Proibido. Delicioso. Desafiador. Encantado, mas menos clichê que os típicos contos de fadas. E o que você acha no que vai dar? Amor ou Ódio?

_Lá estava eu com a tal criatura, andando em um dos parques de Tokyo só por andar. Eu não tinha nada no bolso e estava fazendo aquilo a minutos. O sol quente me matava. Os mosquitos me matavam. Os olhares indiscretos de Neji me matavam. _

_E por que tudo me doía agora? E por que Neji?_

_Botei as mãos em minha cabeça, não tendo nada a dizer exceto:_

_-- Eu realmente mereço isso. – eu fecho os meus olhos, pensativa. Demora longos segundos para que eles se abrissem e encarassem o meu novo colega de investigação. – Eu tenho que dar razão para mamãe. Quando a gente peca, o mal volta três vezes pior._

_Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, confuso._

_-- Faço parte dessa volta do mal sob você? – ele tentou adivinhar. E adivinhou._

_Bem, __**quase**__ na mosca. _

_-- Não, não. Você não é três vezes pior que todos os meus pecados. – eu digo, continuando a andar mais rápido para frente dele. Eu tinha que sair logo de perto dele o melhor que eu puder. Só que não dava. A sua mão estava praticamente presa no meu braço como se fosse uma algema. Penso, antes de suspirar e continuar. – Eu pensava que você fosse dez vezes pior. Algo venenoso, algo que não se imaginava, sabe?_

_Acreditem ou não, ele riu:_

_-- Espere aí, Tenten-san, você_** pensava**_? – Neji deu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Quase que eu corria dali a mil quilômetros por hora para anunciar que o fim do mundo estava chegando com o ressurgimento de Hitler ao poder. Mas eu fiquei lá, parada como estátua e estática. Além de pasma, claro. – Então, o que me conta de novo agora? O que eu sou para você agora?_

_Penso um pouco e respondo:_

_-- Você parece o oceano para mim._

_Ele ri de novo, irônico._

_-- Alguma pegadinha? – ele pergunta._

_-- Na verdade, não. Eu digo isso porquê eu posso acessar apenas uma parte de você e eu só a conheço em você. Porém, há uma infinidade de coisas que ainda não sei sobre você. E, por incrível que pareça, eu me incomodo com isso._

_E vejam, senhoras e senhores: ocorreu um abalo sísmico em seu rosto._

**M**i**s**s** P**r**o**b**l**e**m (**Temaki**x**Shikamaru**): **Depois de haver sofrido uma recente perda de memória, Temari não consegue se lembrar sobre o porquê de Shikamaru Nara a chamar de `Problemática´ com uma leve irritação em seus olhos. A garota é bastante sonhadora em sua futura carreira de design de moda, arranjando roupas o mais rápido possível. Sua vida vaga era assim. Isto é, até Shikamaru a viciar em visitar todo dia uma cafeteria e se acomodar em uma conversa. Nem tanto inocente como esperava do gênio dorminhoco.

_A porta da cafeteria se abre lentamente, revelando um amigo com um largo sorriso no rosto e com revistas em sua mão praticamente cheia delas. Funguei, esperando ansiosamente em ma das mesas próximas a porta com um olhar irritado. Era noite e ele havia chegado tarde. E meus pais quase me matavam por causa desse encontro somente para conversar enquanto eles estavam fora e que os meus irmãos tinham saído. _

_Shikamaru Nara finalmente me nota impaciente._

_Ótimo. Que ele me note. Eu esperava por isso._

_-- Você está atrasado. – eu anuncio nada alegremente, antes de dar mais um gole de meu café expresso. – Aonde esteve? – pergunto, sem tirar os olhos da xícara._

_-- Estava passando pela banca. – ele disse, aproximando-se com a alegria logo sumida ao me ver. Estava com sono. De novo. – E vim dizer sobre uma novidade._

_-- Fale. – digo em tom de ordem, como não me importasse._

_-- Você consegue fazer esse caça-palavras em apenas um minuto? – ele entrega uma revista para mim._

_-- Só isso? – dou uma boa olhada na revista. As perguntas eram complicadas. Era difícil resolver tudo aquilo em um minuto. – Qual era a novidade, então?_

_-- A novidade era que ia ter pelo menos uma diversão hoje._

_-- Diversão? – eu arqueio uma sobrancelha. – Isso me parece coisa chata, isso sim. Qual adolescente seria não são para fazer isso em um minuto?! – completo, irritada._

_-- Eu pensei que talvez quisesse isso. Então tenho um plano B._

_-- Qual seria?_

_Ele sorri marotamente para mim._

_-- Um lugar secreto. Você vai ver. Você vai gostar, eu te prometo. – ele suspira. – Você gostava dele mais do que eu. Eu não sei bem se vai gostar dele._

_Um lugar em que eu gostaria de estar?_

_Qual?_

_-- Ah, sim. – eu dou um pequeno sorriso. – Algo melhor do que fazer isso aí. – me refiro ao caça-palavras, olhando para ele enquanto Shikamaru se movia para pegar uma cesta com o dono da cafeteria. Quando ele fica perto de mim de novo, eu o olho. – O que é isso?_

_-- Ah, comida para o piquenique. – ele rola os olhos, calmo._

_-- PIQUENIQUE? – eu quase fazia uma garçonete tropeçar em si mesma quando gritei. Todos me olhavam, mas o meu foco era Shikamaru. – Shikamaru, se eu demorar, eu estou..._

_Ele fez um gesto para que eu ficasse em silêncio._

_-- Confie em mim. – ele me dá um sorriso confiante. – Vai ser legal. – e ele pega na minha mão e corre divertido para a direção a porta com a cesta em mãos. Ele abre a porta para nós passarmos e sentimos o vento da madrugada com as estrelas piscando como luzes de natal. _

_Sorri. _

_É... Iria ser REALMENTE legal._

_E MUITO inesquecível. _

_Isso porquê, bem... As estrelas estavam marcando o nosso destino. _

**S****hippers**&**R****ecados: **Eutive essa supertrama do nada e contei para as minhas amigas mais próximas em um tempo que a minha criatividade estava em alta e gritando escandolasamente para que eu digitasse aqui para vocês. Nunca tive a intenção de transformá-la em uma fanfic de Naruto — na verdade da verdade, eu não havia experimentado de fazer alguma fanfic de Naruto, muito menos tentar alguma comédia com os inesquecíveis Akatsuki. Quem me falou sobre fazer uma fanfic de Naruto foi a **Chibi Haru-chan**, durante um bate-papo no MSN. Ela até me ajudou a escolher os personagens.

Estranhamente eu gostei de fazer algo fora do costume. Portanto, se não gostarem dos shippers, primeiro leiam e depois comentem o que quiserem. Nenhuma crítica vale a pena sem saber sobre o que se trata. Por causa disso que eu não coloquei a trama principal. Mas juro que ela é legal. Sério.

O shipper principal é _Hinata_**x**_Itachi_ (raro, não?), seguido de _Naruto_**x**_OC _(_sorry_, fãs de _Hianta_**x**_Naruto._ Eu sei que esse par é bem querido, mas eu juro que a par vai ser legal. Sério.) e _Sasuke_**x**_Sakura_**x**_Sai_. Os secundários serão: _Ino_**x**_Gaara_, _Neji_**x**_Tenten_ e _Temari_**x**_Chikamaru_. Terá também muuuitas OC´s da fanfic, além de inesperados pares que podem se chocar durante o trama. Espero fazer a versão dos pares.

Eu falo até aqui, gente. Daqui pra frente, **se divirtam**!

**M****úsica de abertura**: Meikyū Butterfly

**A****rtista:** Nana Mizuki

Música de encerramento: **Starless Night**

**A****rtista**: Olivia Lufkin


	2. Chapter 2

**B**l**u**e**B**i**r**d

**Recado da leitora: **Eu fico _muito_ feliz que a minha fanfic tenha sido vista por muitos (sim, sim. Eu vejo o Story Traffic) – embora apenas **Haru-chan** tenha comentado até agora. Na verdade, eu não ligo muito para status. Quase sempre é apenas para escrever nessa joça com toda a minha imaginação e entusiasmo. Embora muitos estejam ansiosos ou não pelo verdadeiro capítulo um, este também não é o verdadeiro. E nem trama. Apenas um aviso, okey?

Espero que não fiquem furiosos e que façam bonequinhos de voodu de mim o.o

Mas tenho bons motivos:

**1)** Estudos. Desafios de qualquer escritor mirim, eu sei. E estou na rodada final – pega luvas de boxe e tenta bater na própria preguiça. –

**2)** Lotação de idéias. Dois livros, um mini-conto, quase sete fanfics em andamento. Muita coisa, né?

Por causa deles e da natural preguiça (fala sério, eu tou falando que nem uma filosófica!) que eu não consigo postar logo o primeiro capítulo. Mas ele tem mais de duas páginas no word n.n

Agora, **o aviso**:

A fanfic não será somente com personagens originais do mangá. Como sabem, alguns garotos ficaram sem par e correm o risco de morrerem solteiros. E... Tsc, tsc. Nenhuma garota adoraria ver seus preciosos Akatsuki´s (bem gente, menos o Itachi. Porquê ele é da Hinata. E o Deidara é inteiramente reservado à Haru-chan) morrerem orgulhosamente solteiros, não?

**Personagens que precisam de uma garota**** (**_ou mais de uma_**. Uma vilã é boa. Ou um garoto, no caso das femininas.):**

**Naruto Uzumaki** _(quinze anos, anjo de guarda de nível mestre de Sakura Haruno e melhor amigo desta. Já teve uma queda por ela, mas logo descobriu ser uma relação fraternal. Geralmente não estuda, apenas acompanha Hinata e só é percebido por mestiços, demônios, outros anjos ou paranormais. Há um demônio-hospedeiro dentro de seu corpo que resistir ás curas celestiais e está ligado à vida de Naruto)_

**Chouji Akimichi**_(quinze anos, humano e bom amigo de Shikamaru. Leal e secreto amigo de Ino, que monitora diariamente a sua dieta. Atualmente está mais magro que antes.)_

**Kiba Inuzuka**_(quinze anos, filho mais velho de um veterinário. Tem um dom de se comunicar com animais, sendo assim mestiço. Amigo de Hinata Hyuuga e melhor amigo de Shino Aburame)_

**Rock Lee**_(quinze anos, humano e filho de um dono de academia. Batalha muito pelo que quer, sendo geralmente xingado e zoado pela sua sobrancelha. É humano, já que seus golpes foram aprendidos ao longo dos anos na China. Tem uma leve queda por Sakura, o que o faz ter discussões com Naruto e ser apanhado por Sasuke ou Sai por causa disso.)_

**Kisame Hoshigaki** _(dezessete anos, é mestiço e tem poderes de controle de qualquer coisa líquida ou simplesmente água. Faz parte da Akatsuki, o grupo de garotos mais poderoso de toda a Konoha High School. É o líder da equipe de kendô do colégio. Tem a aparência ainda do mangá. Melhor amigo de Itachi. Sabe do segredo de Tobi e é muito temeroso a isso.)_

**Madara Uchiha/Tobito Hiroyuki**_ (aparentemente dezessete anos, porém a sua idade verdadeira é de mais de cem mil anos. É um demônio de poder igualável a dois terços do próprio Lucífer, sendo um dos demônios mais poderosos e respeitados no Inferno. Ao contrário dos membros de seu Clã, Madara nunca foi um cara sério apesar de seu poder. Age infantilmente na maioria das vezes, sempre com orgulho e muito bom humor negro. Vive cheio de piadas, para o desgosto de Deidara. Transformou-se em Tobito Hiroyuki através de uma técnica de troca de corpos, já que o verdadeiro já estava morto por um veneno dado pelo próprio Madara. Esta foi a primeira parte do plano, logo antes de haver criado a Akatsuki secretamente. Atualmente, Tobi/Madara não demonstra ainda nenhum segredo de seu passado e os únicos fíeis do segredo é Kisame e Itachi. Vilão.)_

**Sasori no Akasuma**_(dezessete anos, um mestiço que tem o dom de fazer marionetes vivas e mortais. Pode as manipular, se quiser. É um dos membros mais poderosos e perigosos da Akatsuki pelos seus crimes secretos. Matou muita gente em serviço ao governo, tal como o seu pai. É sádico, bonito, pálido, desconhecendo o medo e inquieto. É bem popular entre as garotas pela sua personalidade fria. É o senpai de Deidara e, por este motivo, sente ciúmes do mesmo.)_

**Hidan Fuwabara**_(dezessete anos, mestiço. É uma criatura imortal. Tem o dom de fazer que os seus ferimentos sejam curados com o sangue do adversário. E o adversário recebe os ferimentos de uma maneira pior. É considerado azarado, já que tudo que odeia não tem um final feliz. Acredita firmemente no Jashin e é cruel – não tão cruel quanto Sasori e nem tão poderoso quanto Tobi. É arrogante, orgulhoso. Apesar dele passar má-sorte, o próprio sofre situações desagradáveis)_

**Kakuzu Akutagawa **_(dezessete anos, é um mestiço viciado em dinheiro – bem, até que ele conheça uma garota que pode fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Se você perguntar alguma coisa dele, ele te mandar dar todo o seu dinheiro do bolso ou a recompensa da resposta. Tem um cofre cheio de ouro em sua mansão localizada perto da praia. É imortal e pode paralisar o coração das pessoas. É filho de dois golpistas profissionais e irmão de um canibal homicida. Não suporta o Hidan por sua religião e vive brigando com ele. Tem um certo respeito com Tobi)_

**Zetsu Ishimura **_(dezessete anos, é um mestiço de forma de uma planta dividida em duas partes. Ambas tem a sua própria mente, com se fossem dois Zetsus. Tem uma visão grande e pode se fundir com materiais. É sério e egoísta. Tem um jardim só deles (s) no quintal da República da Akatsuki.)_

Certo... E quase eu ia me esquecendo das fichas.

Então, aqui está a ficha. E QUEM QUISER, PREENCHE E TENTE SER ESCOLHIDO EM UM SORTEIO DAQUI 8D Mas não vale fichas incompletas e mal-feitas ò.o E nem aquele negócio de abuso de poder.

Mas, se for escolhido e se querer pegar, pode pegar á vontade :3

Contanto que me fale no msn isso, hum?

E... Que vontade de comer uma barra inteira de chocolate com coca-cola zero õ.o

Ah, é. Eu tou acordada de madrugada e dormi de tarde u.u

Então, senhoras e senhores – com um megafone – HASTA LA VISTA! 8D – atira para o alto –

**Ficha:**

**Nome:** (_Nome-Sobrenome no caso japonês, mas pode ter gente de outro país =P)_:

**Par ou vilã(o) amorosa(o):**

**Idade:** _(caso não seja humano, tem que dizer a idade original e a idade falsa =D)_:

**País/Estado/Cidade:** _(no caso de nascidos no Céu ou no Inferno, não é preciso)_

**Raça:** _(Mestiço, Anjo, Humano-normal, Humano-paranormal, demônio)_

**Poder:**_ (caso seja paranormal ou mestiço)_

**Altura:**

**Peso:**

**Cor dos cabelos:**

**Cor dos olhos:**

**Piercing/Tatoo/Marca/Cicatriz?**

**Aparência em geral:**

**Hobbys:**

**Gostos:**

**Desgostos:**

**Manias:**

**Personalidade:**

**Sobre a família:**

**História:**

Kissu :3

Bye, bye o/


End file.
